


Tumblr Prompt Drabbles

by cixth



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles from tumblr prompts<br/>prompt me <a href="http://shiro.co.vu/tagged/writing%20meme">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. JOIN ME - Mukuro/Hibari

**Author's Note:**

> Join Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character giving your character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify.]

The pulsating feeling he was feeling _was not_ anger. It was _not_ disgust at the herbivorous _thing_ grinning at him like a crazed loon. He needed to control himself.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

‘What. Are. You. Doing. Here,’ is slowly—painfully—gritted out between teeth clenched together so tightly the words themselves sound bitten out—fitting given whom they come from.

‘Oya, Kyouya-kun, it’s been _such_ a long time that we’ve seen each other, I _merely_ thought I’d drop in and surprise you with a visit, kufufufufufufufufufufu,’ the statement is finished with a sleazy grin so lecherous it sends shivers—unwillingly so—down Hibari’s back.

(It’s been around three hours since the meeting the Lead Herbivore called had adjourned).

Hibari _had_ been planning on taking a nice hour to himself in the hot tub to soak away the stress that had built up over the day.

(Apparently over the span of years, he’d learnt to control his anger and not beat the crap out of every unsuspecting herbivore that had the unfortunate fate of meeting an enraged Hibari).

He _had_ been planning on taking a nice soak in the hot tub listening to the musical talent of Hibird chirping away at the Nanimori anthem. He _had_ been going to erase all thoughts of herbivores from his mind.

An obnoxious splash draws his attention away from his internal ~~rage~~ musing to look at the disgusting herbivore currently sitting in _his_ hot tub—technically it belonged to all of the Vongola but that was beside the point.

‘ _Kyouya~kun_ , it’s rude to ignore your guests, you know.’

(He wonders if Lead Herbivore would be willing to replace _It_ with its follower, that girl).

‘You know, Kyouya-kun, the water’s just at the right temperature for a nice, relaxing dip. There’s _always_ room for more if you wanted to join me, hmmm?’

_Bite him to dea—no. Control yourself._

Hibari takes a deep breath, prepared to reject Its offer _politely_ when suddenly he’s unable to breathe—ohgodisthiswhatdyingfeelslikekillmesomeoneI’mtooyoungpleaseno.

It—Mukuro—has lifted its (his) leg and draped it over the side of the tub in a manner Hibari assumes is to be seductive and draw his attention in—don’tlookdon’tlookdon’tlook _why ishefullynakedhe’s notevenJapanese?!_ —throwing a filthy look to the Cloud guardian.

(Hibari is sure he’s going to die. It’s not a feeling he likes).

‘Herbivore. I will give you 10 seconds to get out.’

(That’s polite enough, isn’t it? Besides, how is he supposed to concentrate with _that—_ that being Mukuro’s naked leg stretched out drawing attention to—yeah, not going there).

‘Ah yes, Kyouya-kun, but if I don’t, what will you to do me? ‘Bite me to death?’’

Hibari can _feel_ Mukuro raking his eyes down his body in an utterly rakish way. He’s also confident he’ll be regretting this in the morning.

He joins Mukuro.

(In his defense, it’s cold and Hibari really _did_ want to soak in the hot tub).

(Curse his Japanese upbringing for implementing the habit of going nude into the onsen).

He regrets his decision exactly 10 seconds later when he feels wandering fingers (whether or not they’re unwanted is up to debate) and lunges at Mukuro—

—‘kufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufus’ and ‘bite you to deaths’ can be heard amid the sound of splashing around the Vongola base for the rest of the evening. 


	2. TAKE ME - Kougami/Makishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take Me: my character will kidnap yours

Makishima thinks Kougami is simply _fascinating_. It isn’t often that someone can call him out on his bullshit, but somehow Kougami just always knows and if that isn’t something worth noting, then Makishima doesn’t know what is.

(The fact that Kougami is also distressingly good looking helps too).

So his reputation is that he’s a loose (true), lit major (true), slightly sadistic (true), and can’t stay in a relationship to save his life (also true). And Kougami is known around campus as the straight-laced social sciences student whom can profile you before he gets a cigarette out and lit (all true).

(And it’s also a fact—to a select few—that Makishima and Kougami have had each other on their respective radar for a while—ever since they were freshman and had clashed during orientation to be exact).

In fact, it’s really not a surprise to Kougami when he wakes up with no recollection of the past few hours to find himself tied up in a chair in a disturbingly spotless white room that can only belong to one individual. He also knows that Makishima knows that he can easily get out of the ropes tying him down—although if he were to actually _fight_ Makishima would be a different matter.

So when Makishima comes into view holding a sharp-looking razor, he’s only the slightest bit worried because whilst he’s certain Makishima won’t _kill_ him, hurting him is a different matter. But knowing Makishima—narcissistic, attention-craving, disillusioned, cruel at his worst, he’s also lonely, alienated, and romantic in the weirdest sense.

(He feels as though they’ve known each other more than once. In a life where they were different, harsher versions of themselves; where they fought and fought and one of them died).

And so if Makishima’s serious about being tutored in psych—‘I’ll cut your pretty little face if you refuse’—Kougami will willingly agree because he understands Makishima better than Makishima himself and he knows it goes the other way too.

(And if Makishima went to all the trouble to just spend more time with Kougami—he can’t just _ask_ Shinya out because he’s Makishima—no one will call him out on it because the two of them are each others foils in the truest sense of the word).


	3. DEFEND - Kougami/Makishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Defend: I’ll write a drabble of my character protecting yours.

Kougami mourns Makishima as strange as it may be. He mourns Makishima in the way only two people who’d understood and completed each other can. He mourns Makishima as one mourns a fallen enemy soldier, mourns for what could have been and he mourns the person he’s devoted three years of his life to.

He’s walking along the streets when an offhand comment floats by his ear _good riddance that monster_ _—_ Makishima _—_ _is dead._ It’s a justifiable comment and one that was most certainly not meant for his ears, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling a strange, cold rush of anger.

It’s out of character for Kougami to react so suddenly and harshly; he’s unsure what takes over him but he knows that even though Makishima _was_ a monster _—_ had committed disgusting crimes, had done so to save the very people badmouthing him after his death. And even if Makishima himself wouldn’t have cared, would have laughed it off, the thought of Makishima’s true motives never being realized is almost painful to think of.

_I want to see the splendor of people’s souls. I want to check and see if it really is precious… After this, will you be able to find a replacement for me_?

He leaves the shaken stranger slumped on the ground. Walking away feeling as though a burden has been lifted off his shoulders, the stray thought of visiting Akane and Ginoza flits through his mind.


	4. HUG ME - Kagami/Himuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hug Me: My character will hug yours. Either by surprise or for a specific reason.

A week after the quarter-finals ~~when Kagami beat Himuro~~ , Kagami is walking out of the convenience store right as Himuro is entering. They brush past each other in cold, icy silence and Kagami can’t help but spare a glance over his shoulder at his once brother.

A week before finals, Himuro calls Kagami asking to meet up. He almost doesn’t want to, but Kagami does because he _misses_ his brother no matter how estranged they are.

(His brother, his brother, his brother, his brother. It’s interesting how so many major events in his life are due to his _brother_. Basketball and by extent, meeting Kuroko and the others. He also wonders if brothers are supposed to feel this way about each other).

So he’s fully prepared to apologize to Himuro about America and can’t they please reconcile? But Himuro cuts him off and apologizes to him instead (a first in all their years of being _brothers_ ).

After the match when both teams are high on disappointment and celebration, Himuro hugs him saying he’s so proud of his _little brother all grown up._

 


	5. NURSE ME - Squall/Zidane [dissidia verse]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Me: I’ll write a drabble about my character healing yours.

Squall feels as though he is going to _die._ He can’t remember the last time he’d _actually_ been sick and unable to feel better with a quick twist and gulp of Potion. He vaguely wonders if this is some form of divine punishment from the Warrior of Light due to ~~abandoning~~ no, leaving behind Zidane and Bartz.

He’s wandering through Chaos Shrine after confronting Ultimecia and dwelling on thoughts of the (friends?) people he’d left behind when he’s hit by a dizzy spell. He sways for a moment and wonders if this is really all worth it before shaking himself off and reminding himself that this is his Duty and he _must_ complete the task.

Then, another dizzying wave of weakness hits him and he finds himself losing balance and —

-

Zidane won’t deny it, he’s a bit offended that Squall who he’d thought was a friend had just dropped him and Bartz like that. It hurts and for a moment or two, he’s seriously doubting why Cosmos would choose him when he’s really obviously worthless and wasn’t that obvious right from the get-go of his past?

Irregardless though, he and Bartz agree to stick together and compete over who’ll find a crystal first. So when Bartz falls into a trap meant for _him_ , Zidane can’t help but feel guilty because it’s really all his fault and this is why he’s useless and —

…is that…. _Squall?_

-

Squall wakes up rather unceremoniously to water being splashed in his face. With a (he would like to imagine) dignified splutter, he shakes away the water droplets clinging to his face and looks up into the face of Zidane.

Scowling a little at the younger boy, he snaps out a sharp, ‘What are you doing here?’

Looking a bit miffed, Zidane retorts back that he’d _merely_ been passing through on his way to rescue Bartz who’d been taken like a proper _friend_ , he’d seen Squall lying face down and had wanted to make sure that he wasn’t dying out of the kindness of his heart and isn’t your voice a bit hoarse; are you _sick?_

Feeling his scowl deepen, Squall can only haughtily sniff at the other because he Is Not sick before he is overtaken by frame shuddering coughs and another dizzy spell overtakes him.

-

Rather alarmed at the way Squall has passed out  _again,_ Zidane can only wonder what a proper medic would do because he’s never actually had to take care of another sick person before.

He stays with Squall in Chaos Shrine alternately wetting cloth and making sure Squall doesn’t burn up too much and Cosmos that Squall doesn’t die. Luckily for him, Squall’s sickness doesn’t seem too extreme and by the third day, the fever’s gone down and he’s sure Squall won’t die.

-

Squall wakes up alone inside the Chaos Shrine. He has a terrible headache and the past few days have been nothing but a blur to him. Struggling to think back to what transpired between him talking to Ultimecia and waking up, he can only think of Zidane which is ridiculous. He decides that it must be residual guilt from leaving Bartz and Zidane behind and that due to dwelling on not helping the latter, Zidane must’ve been on his mind before he passed out.

He decides that once he finishes his task _–_ his duty _–_ he’ll make up for it to Bartz and Zidane and accompany them on their own respective journeys.


End file.
